Wanted You More
by HLP - Katon
Summary: Writing an original song for nationals has never hurt so bad.
1. The Pain In His Eyes

**A/N – **Please enjoy this, and I would love feedback, and ideas.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own GLEE. Obviously, there would be only Puckleberry and no Finchel if I did.

* * *

**Chapter One:**

Even though he knew his original song would be sung by Rachel and Finn, he thought it would get his point across quite nicely.

* * *

He'd been working diligently on it for two weeks, even going as far as asking Mr. Schue if he would hold off on the set list for nationals until he was able to show it to him.

Puck sighs as he sings the last verse of his song softly to himself, not noticing the gaze of one Rachel Berry.

"Noah," she starts, uncertainly, "are you writing a song?"

He jumps at the unexpected sound of her voice, before slowly turning to face her, "uh, yeah, I am," he says slowly, "I guess I'm kinda the reason Schue hasn't started our set list yet," he grins sheepishly.

She nods slowly, "can I hear it," she wonders, after getting over the initial shock of Noah Puckerman actually doing something for their club.

"Well, I assume you'll hear it in glee later today," he pauses watching her face, "and then you and Finn will sing it at nationals," he spits bitterly, "well, if everyone likes it."

Eyes widening she asks, "you're not gonna try to get the lead on a song you wrote?"

Puck lets out a dry laugh, "it wouldn't matter if I did. You and Finn are gonna sing it, just like you and Finn always sing everything."

"We never have anyone else try," she shouts, "you've never asked for a solo, Noah! How could anyone know you wanted one?" He shrugs, helplessly, "if you want to sing your song, then tell Mr. Schue that. Tell him you want to sing the song. You have a lovely voice," and with that, she turns and flounces out of the room.

* * *

Puck considers her words the rest of the day, and stepping through the door for glee, he's made his choice.

"Puck," Mr. Schue smiles, "is your song ready?"

Nodding Puck grins, "yeah, it is; but I'd really like to sing it if you don't mind?"

All Schue can do is nod his head, shocked that this boy wants to sing a song he wrote in front of anyone. Mr. Schue always saw Puck as the quiet strong type, but he does have a very nice voice.

"Hey, Berry, I know it'll be choppy, but you wanna sing this with me?"

The thousand watt smile that crosses her face makes Puck feel like the man, "I would be honored, Noah," she says, taking the music out of his hands.

When everyone is situated, Puck started plucking the strings on his guitar, and Rachel sways along, taking her cues from him. Taking a deep breath Puck begins:

**I kept waiting on a reason,**

**and a call that never came, **

**no, I never saw it comin',**

**somethin' in you must have changed,**

Bobbing his head slightly, to let Rachel know it's her turn, he hopes that she'll understand that this is how he feels.

**All the words unspoken,**

**Promises broken,**

**I cried for so long,**

He really did, he cried like a baby when he found out her and Finn were engaged; when he realized he never had a shot at making her his.

**Wasted so much time,**

**should've seen the signs,**

**now I know,**

**just what went wrong,**

Her eyes come to meet his in the middle of her verse, and she sees the pain there, honestly, it breaks her heart. She knows now that she's singing only Noah's feelings; he made this into a duet intentionally, so he could pretend he wasn't the one that cried, so he could pretend he didn't hurt so bad.

**I guess I wanted you more,**

**and looking back now I'm sure,**

**I wanted you more,**

**I guess I wanted you more,**

The only thing she doesn't know is who made him hurt so bad. He's always looked out for her, and she knows if she ever finds out who made this wonderful boy, _man_, hurt so horribly... Well, her 'violence is never the answer' belief is going to have to take a back seat, to the pain she sees shining back at her in his beautiful hazel eyes.

**All the nights we spent just talkin',**

**Of the things we wanted out of life,**

**makin' plans and dreams together,**

**I wish I'd seen,**

**I was just too blind,**

And it hits her like a freight train. _She_ is the one who's hurt him so badly. In middle school, they used to sit in his back yard, before she was too busy for him with glee, and he with football, and talk about what they would name their children, and how he would always cheer her on during her broadway shows, and how she would always sit up and wait for him to come home from the fire station. He had truly loved her, _still_ loves her, and she feels the tears well in her eyes, as she opens her mouth to sing.

**My heart was open,**

**Exposed and hopin',**

**For you,**

**to lay it on the line,**

The realization in her eyes makes him squeeze his shut, and when he opens them again, the tears falling down her cheeks make him feel all kinds of awful. Still he opens his mouth to harmonize with her.

**But in the end,**

**it seems there was no room for me,**

**still I tried,**

**to change your mind,**

She's sees it now. How hard he tried to change her mind. He always wanted to kiss her, and he always stood up for her, and when he left that night, when she was trying to get back at Finn, he didn't leave to save his friendship. He left because he didn't want to be a regret.

**I guess I wanted you more,**

**and lookin' back now I'm sure,**

**I wanted you more,**

**I guess I wanted you more,**

She stutters over the next verse, and hopes no one notices.

**Ooh, I don't need you,**

**I don't need you anymore,**

She feels the sob leave her throat, as she watches his eyes cloud over with tears.

**I guess I wanted you more,**

**and lookin' back now I'm sure, **

**I wanted you more,**

**I guess I wanted you more,**

He knows he needs her still, he knows he'll always need her. As the first of his tears trails down his cheek, he has to tear his eyes from hers in an attempt to calm down.

**I don't need you,**

**I don't need you anymore.**

His eyes come back to meet the still teary ones of the girl of his dreams; before he's snapped out of it by his clapping teammates.

"That was wonderful, Puck," Mr. Schue congratulates, "I'm sure Finn and Rachel will do it justice at nationals," eyes falling to the floor, Puck nods.

"Mr. Schuester," Rachel says, voice full of hatred, "Noah worked very hard on this song," she sniffles, "and if I'm singing this with _anyone_ it's going to be him," Puck's eyes snap up to hers in shock.

"Rachel," Schue starts warningly.

"No, you listen to me," she warns, "I will not sing this beautiful song, that's sure to win us nationals, unless I sing it with Noah."

Schue shakes his head, opening his mouth, before Santana cuts him off, "Schue, I'm not even going to nationals if Puck doesn't get to sing this song with Rachel. It's obvious that this song means a lot to him if he was willing to cry in front of all of us; and, seriously, him and Rach sound better together that her and pyramid nipples," she snarls, and the rest of the club nod in agreement.

"I don't want Puck singing with my fiancee," Finns growls, "he always steals my girls, and I'm not letting it happen this time."

"Shut it Finnocence," Sanatana snaps, at the same time Rachel shouts, "Finn Hudson!"

"I will sing this song with Noah if I want to. If you want to be technical, you stole me from him. I dated him in middle school, in case you didn't know. He _was_ my first boyfriend."

Finn's jaw drops, "Rach."

"No, Finn. I am singing with Noah. That's it," by the time the argument is over, everyone looks around, but Puck is nowhere to be found.

**Chapter One.**

* * *

**A/N – **I couldn't decide how to end this, so it's going to become a multichap. Um, I really hope you liked the first chapter.

I do not own 'Wanted You More' by Lady Antebellum. Their songs just give me a lot of Puckleberry feels.

- Katie.


	2. Do You Love Me

**A/N - **This one was hard for me to write, cause I wasn't sure exactly where I wanted this story to go, and I'm still not, but I'm trying. For you guys.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own GLEE.

**Do You Love Me:**

He had to get the fuck outta there. The look on Rachel's face was too much. Sure, he was hoping she would realize that she hurt him, but now that she knows... He just doesn't know what to feel anymore. He sighs as he runs his hands over his face, for what feels like the millionth time, and looks up at himself in the mirror.

"What are you doing?" He asks himself softly, "just get the fuck over it already."

"Puckerman, you can't just _get over_ someone like Berry," Santana says, "she's basically your Brittany."

Puck frowns in confusion, "what the fuck does _that_ mean?"

"It means," she sighs, aggravated, "that I love Britt the way you love Berry. It's not just going to go away. Now stop acting like a pussy, and get out there. She's waiting in the choir room to talk to you," and she's gone.

* * *

Puck takes a deep steadying breath as he steps through the choir room door, and, just like Santana said, she's waiting in the front row like he's her fucking teacher.

"Noah," she starts, but he holds a hand up to stop her.

"Just listen to me for a minute, Rachel," she nods, too shocked that he's calling her Rachel to say anything, "I meant it. Every word of that song was true. I've been working so hard to make it just right so I could get my feelings across, and now that I have, I'm not too sure it was a good idea," he pauses gauging her facial expressions. "It's not that I didn't want... _Fuck_, I'm bad at this. Um, it's not that I don't want you to know, I just know that it won't change anything. You're still going to become 'Mrs. Rachel Hudson' and you're going to take over New York, while I'm stuck here, working some dead end job. I guess I just needed you to know, or whatever."

"Are you quite finished, Noah?" At his nod, she goes on, "the first thing I want to say is that you will never be stuck here. You can do anything you set your mind to. I _know_ you, Noah, and I know you'll do wonderful things in this world. Also, thank you, for opening my eyes to how much I hurt you. All I could think about, when I realized that someone had hurt you like that, was hurting them; and when I realized it was _me _I didn't know what to think. I mean, yes, we dated in middle school, but then you started throwing slushies at me, and when we dated sophomore year you acted like all you wanted was to get in my pants. Granted you were a good boyfriend, but I didn't realize that you felt so strongly about me."

Puck sits quietly for a moment, letting it all sink in, "Berry, I've been ass over feet in love with you since I met you at the JCC when we were seven, it's not gonna change just because I'm older now," he figures Santana may be right. So, he's just going to throw it all out there, "I know it won't change anything 'cause you don't feel the same, but hey, whatever," and he's outta that room faster than Rachel can open her mouth.

Honestly, Rachel is kind of glad that he left her alone after dropping such a large bombshell on her. She wouldn't have known what to say had he stayed.

* * *

"Rachie," Brittany starts, taking the seat Puck just left, "did you guys tell each other that you were in love?"

"Britt," Rachel starts, "I'm in love with Finn," she watches Brittany's smile fall, "Noah told me he loved me though. I didn't know he loved me, Britt."

Brittany's eyebrows scrunch in confusion, "yes, you did. All the signs are there, and you always asked him to sing with you to make Finn jealous. You had to know he felt something for you."

"Yes, _something_, not love though."

"Rachel, you have to figure this out," Brittany says, "I know you think you love Finn, but you don't. He's your high school boyfriend, and that's all he's supposed to be. Like Artie was for me, he's high school. But San is my future, just like Puck is yours," and seriously, what is with all these people leaving before she can say anything?

* * *

Rachel sighs as she stands, picks up her bag, and steps out of the choir room. Head down she walks through the hallway, she does love Finn, doesn't she? _'Of course you do, Rachel,'_ she thinks, _'he's it for you.'_ Only maybe he's not.

* * *

Puck isn't sure what to think when Rachel avoids him the next day. He knew his feelings wouldn't change shit for her, but he honestly didn't think she'd stop talking to him. He steps into Glee, expecting Rachel to be mooning over Finn again, but they're fighting. Which surprises him because it's the second time in two days. He doesn't really have time to think about it though, because Santana steps next to him, and starts talking.

"Finn is still pissed off about Rach singin' with you," she nods, as if that explains everything. When she sees the look he shoots her she sighs, agitated, and continues, "she's fighting back because she _wants_ to sing with _you_. Honestly, Puckerman, I don't know how long it'll take for her to realize it, but she loves you just as much as you love her."

Letting out a snort, Puck shakes his head, "whatever you say, Lopez. We both know that's not gonna happen. You know, I was ready to let them sing this song together."

"See Rach," Finn screams, "Puck doesn't even really want the lead!"

He rolls his eyes, "I didn't say I didn't want the lead, Hudson," he cuts in before Rachel can speak, "I said I was ready to let y'all sing it, cause you sing everything else. I'd like to be able to sing _this_ song. I didn't get to sing the last one I wrote, remember?" Finn's face is turning so red that most of the Glee clubbers step back in fear.

"What is he talking about? Finn," Rachel asks frantically, and maybe Puck feels a little bad, but did she really believe he could write a song as badass as 'Pretending'? Finn mumbles something, glares at him, and storms out of the room; and surprisingly, Rachel doesn't bother going after him, "I don't understand why he's acting so childish."

Santana snorts, loudly, "babe, he's acted childish forfuckingever. If you plan on bein' with the dude for a long time, you better just get used to it."

She gets such a confused look on her face that Puck thinks it's almost cute. He wouldn't tell anyone that though, instead he just watches her think. He loves the way her nose scrunches when she thinks about something she doesn't like. When she catches his eye, he can't help the smile that crosses his lips, and the way she smiles back makes his whole world feel better.

"Hey, Puck," Brittany starts, "are you and Rachie gonna get married?"

He lets his eyes soften, just a little, "I don't think so Britt. Rachie doesn't feel like that about me."

"Yes, she does," she stands up, and very upset look on her face, "I know you all think I'm dumb, but I know that Rachel loves Puck, just like I know he loves her," she turns to face a stunned Rachel, "Rachel _you're_ being very dumb right now. I don't understand why you're with Finn when you should be with Puck. He's the better choice for you, and everyone in this room agrees."

Santana sighs, "Britt, you have to let Rach figure this out herself. Maybe she is being dumb by being with Finn, but remember they'll stay in high school; because no matter how hard she tries to convince herself that she loves him, she won't be able to get Puck out of her mind. She'll wise up one day."

"I'm _right here_ you know?" Rachel grits out through clenched teeth. Santana nods, waving her off, like she hasn't said anything at all.

Puck grins at the flustered look on Rachel's face, hoping that everything they just said is true. Honestly, he isn't quite sure what's going to happen with his song, he wants to sing it with her, but if Finn keeps fighting with her about it, will she still want to sing it with him, or will it not be worth it anymore? Sighing, he stands, backpack over one shoulder, and leaves the room without a word.

* * *

Rachel watches Puck go, and is actually kind of upset he didn't say anything to her. She's also not quite sure what it means that she wants to sing so badly with him. She'll just write it off as 'the song is about me, shouldn't I get to sing it'. No matter what it is about him that is making her want to sing this song with him, she's going to, whether Finn like it or not.

**Do You Love Me.**

**A/N - **Wow. That was really awful. Sorry.

Reviews would be appreciated. :D


End file.
